Survivor: Winners/Episodes/Revenge Is Going to Taste So Sweet
Revenge Is Going to Taste So Sweet is the twelfth episode of Survivor: Winners. Challenges Redemption Duel: Drag and Hold The contestants will each hold onto one end of a rope. They will then try to drag the other person over to their half of the competition area. The person to first drag the other over to their side wins the challenge. Winner: '''Finn '''Reward Challenge: Pay Attention One person from each tribe will see fifty items on a board for 10 seconds. The board will then be covered, and the contestants will in order name one item on the board. Once someone fails to name an item or names an item not on the board, or already mentioned by someone else, they're eliminated. The last player standing wins a Hidden Immunity Idol clue and new, fresh clothes for their tribe. Winner(s): '''Beauty '''Immunity Challenge: Eyes on the Prize Players will, one at a time, make their way through an obstacle course while keeping their eyes on a light. Once the light goes out, players must stand still until the light turns back on. Anyone who fails to do so must restart the obstacle course from the beginning. The first two tribes to have all three of their members make it through the course wins immunity. Winner(s): '''Brawn, Brains '''Duel Challenge: One Step Ahead The players will make their way across a bridge with loose planks. They can only move one, two or three planks ahead at a time, and after moving, they will only find out whether the very next plank is loose or not. The first person to make it across or the last person still standing wins the duel. '''Winner(s): '''Hodges Story Day 39 Nathaniel Swede welcomes everyone to the Redemption Duel. Yoda and Finn get ready to fight for their survival. Finn immediately shows his superior strength, pulling Yoda closer towards him, and despite a valiant effort from Yoda, Finn quickly gets him right to the middle of the field. Finn, having stood unmovable the entire challenge, gets ready to make the final pull, when Yoda suddenly drags Finn a step closer. It's all for naught, though, as Finn replies by dragging Yoda across the middle of the competition area, winning the challenge. Nathaniel Swede congratulates Finn on his dominant win and sends Yoda out of the game after his long win streak. Day 40 Nathaniel Swede welcomes everyone and explains the challenge. Hodges plays for Brains, Carol for Brawn and Harry for Beauty. Each person manages to name two items easily, but when Hodges names his third item, he names one Carol said earlier, eliminating himself from the challenge. Right after, Carol says an item Hodges said earlier, also losing the challenge. Harry manages to name a third item easily, winning the challenge for Beauty. Nathaniel congratulates the trio of Harry, Nick and the Master on their win and sends everyone back to camp. Day 41 Nathaniel Swede welcomes everyone and explains the challenge. Snow and Kurou sit out for Brains. Catherine and Carol sit out for Brawn. Hodges and Odysseus take a slow approach, with Hodges moving a bit faster than Odysseus. The Master, on the other hand, rushes through the obstacles, reaching the end very quickly - right before the end, however, the light goes out. The two slow-moving contestants stop in time, but the Master is too busy running to notice it and thus has to restart. When the light goes back on, Hodges moves a bit faster than last time, making it to the end right before the light goes out. Odysseus barely moves, thus stopping in time easily but also making no progress on the course, while the Master once again rushes to the end but falls short right before it after not stopping in time. With Monica taking over after Hodges, she tries the Master's strategy - running fast but getting caught not standing still. The Master tries to go slower this time, but seems unable to not stand still in time anyway. Odysseus continues moving ahead slowly, his eyes locked onto the light. Next round, Monica and the Master both pass after moving slowly, while Odysseus decides to try rushing towards the end, getting caught. The exact same thing happens next round. The round after that, the Master gets caught close to the end, while Monica passes after barely moving. Odysseus, now knowing the course quite well, decides to make a run for it, getting to the end just before the light goes out. Gandalf comes in after Odysseus, but fails alongside the Master, while Monica moves ahead. Everyone makes it to the end next round - but all get caught right before it. For the first time, everyone passes the next round - though the round after, Gandalf and Monica get caught. Monica and the Master both fail close to the end after that, while Gandalf manages to make it through the course, getting Brawn down to J.D. - its last member. Monica and the Master both remain at the start after the end of the next round, while J.D. blows everyone out of the water by passing through the course on his very first try, winning immunity for Brawn. With one tribe now safe, Monica and the Master both hurry up. The Master makes it mid-way through, pausing as the light goes out, while Monica makes it to the end of the course and gets replaced by the final Brains member - Ron. Ron gets a good chunk through the course before pausing, while the Master yet again falls short before the end, causing next in line Nick to shake his head. The round after that, Ron gets to the end easily, winning immunity for Brains too. Nathaniel Swede congratulates Brawn and Brains, and tells Beauty that their first tribal awaits later that night. Brawn decides to exile the Master, meaning only Harry and Nick will attend tribal. As for the Duel, Brains picks Hodges and J.D. is picked for Brawn. The two get ready for their Duel. Hodges starts, taking two steps. J.D. goes next, with three steps. Hodges then taks one step, to a plank he knows is safe. J.D. takes two steps, ending up on a loose plank. J.D. falls down, meaning Hodges wins the Duel. J.D. and Hodges both go back to the Brains tribe, while Brawn now only have four members. However, before everyone leaves for tribal, Harry announces that he wants to use his Invisibility Cloak. With Harry also skipping tribal council, Nick Fury is eliminated from the game by default. Tribal Council 13: Cancelled Voting Confessionals Final Words Still in the Running Trivia *The episode title was said by Harry Potter, referring to getting revenge on the Brawn tribe after they forced him to eliminate Nick Fury by default through exiling the Master of Lake-town. Gallery